


Baker

by eerian_sadow



Series: Heliospresso [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Depression, Family, Gen, Humanformers, coffeeshop au before the coffeeshop, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After his injury, Cosmos has a lot of trouble adjusting. Fortunately, Beachcomber is intent on getting his brother out of the house.
Relationships: Cosmos & Beachcomber, Cosmos & Bumblebee, Cosmos & Bumblebee's kids
Series: Heliospresso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Baker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).



“Bro, I love you but you have got to do more than just sit here on the couch and mope.” Beachcomber kicked at Cosmos’ foot, nudging it until his brother turned to look at him. “I mean it. I know you can’t work right now, but you need a hobby or something. Otherwise mom’s gonna make me drag you out to the beach to pick up trash or something.”

“You like to pick up trash on the beach,” Cosmos replied with a sigh. 

“Yeah, but you don’t.” Beachcomber nudged his foot again before sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. He ignored Cosmos’ glare and reached out to rest a hand on his younger brother’s knee. “I know I don’t know what it’s like, but I do know this is really hard on you. But sitting here on your couch, in the dark and eating take out all the time isn’t making it easier. Please, promise me that you will get up and _do_ something at least once a day.”

“I go to PT.”

“That’s not what i mean, and you know it.” Beachcomber frowned at him. “Please. Mom and I are worried.”

Cosmos sighed again. “Fine. I’ll try. Doc Hoist has been bugging me to get out more too.”

“ _Thank you_.” Beachcomber smiled. “We can ease you into it, if you want to come down to the beach and help me watch Bee’s kids.”

“I am not picking up trash.”

“No trash, I swear. Just our adorable niece and nephews.”

“Yeah, okay. I haven’t seen Bee or her kids for a while. Might be fun.”

Beachcomber squealed happily and lunged forward to hug his brother.  
Watching their sister’s kids was a lot easier than Cosmos had expected, now that he couldn’t even tell how far away they really were. They played in the surf, brought him particularly interesting seashells--including a stunning conch that little Bumper insisted he keep--and built sand castles near the blanket they had brought with them. 

It had actually been a lot of fun, even when they accidentally got sand in his hair, until they all got hungry at around three. Then they had to pick up and head back into town, to Beachcomber’s little flat and not his disaster thankfully, for afternoon snacks.

“You should have said something,” Cosmos told his brother as the kids sat at his small dining table munching on peanut butter sandwiches. “I could have packed snacks and we could have stayed out.”

“I didn’t know Bee wasn’t feeding them before she dropped them off.” Beachcomber shrugged. “She’s been having money trouble again, you know?”

Cosmos nodded. Their sister was always having money trouble these days; three kids were hard to feed. “I can at least help there. I should have done something sooner.”

“Hey, you were dealing with your own mess. She didn’t want to worry you.”

“Too late now.” He gave his brother a small grin. “You mind if I leave you alone with them and go to the store for her?”

“Sure, we’ll be fine. But Bumblebee is going to lose her mind.”

“She’ll get over it.” His eye hurt and his burn scar itched and he was tired even thought the kids were great, but Cosmos was also surprisingly energized now that he knew his sister needed a hand.  
After he finished picking out groceries for Bee and the kids, Cosmos wandered over to the bakery to pick out a treat for all of them. He looked over the rows of baked goods--cupcakes with whimsical colors of frosting, donuts with flavors and toppings he never would have imagined, fluffy fruit filled pastries, and iced cakes with quickly piped on decorations--and sighed. He wasn’t even sure what they would like. Then he looked at the prices and his good eye widened in shock.

“Primus, I can make that for less than half the cost!” He stepped away from the cupcakes he had been considering and pulled his phone out of his pocket. A quick search led him to several easy recipes and he made his way back to the flour aisle.

For his sister and her kids, he could learn to bake.


End file.
